


midnight

by doubtfulbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/pseuds/doubtfulbones
Summary: Adam is reluctant to let Shiro go.





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to write something for adashi, hope its ok! <3

Each day ended with the same amount of tiredness that lingered upon Shiro's shoulders like a stubborn anvil, making him ache with fatigue from head to toe. It was due to the countless amount of responsibilities he had held to him: take care of new cadets, teach and congratulate, discipline and warn. Every day, however, was unique in its own way, and after giving Keith Kogane his first flight badge, Shiro felt slightly more elated than usual.

Rain poured against the empty Garrison building, drenching windows and cadets that were walking outside. It was almost eleven at night, and while the halls were dim, Shiro could still hear conversations from individual dorms—some he'd rather not pay attention to.

His tiredness always seemed to fade as he walked past the cadets' dorms, through the administrator doors to find his own bedroom, much larger and more comfortable. It was also private, and warmer than a usual dorm room, providing a cosy shelter from the harsh storm outside.

With a small huff, Shiro discarded his duffel bag near the door and kicked off his shoes, heading over to the curtains and drawing them, muffling the sound of the rain pitter-pattering against the window. Usually, he'd have a wonderful view of the lake outside, but now it looked ominous and dingy, completely undesirable. Even more so, he fell in love with that lake after spending more time at it; studying with his significant other became important for his wellbeing and happiness.

All he had to do now was rest. He had a mission in a week, a mission to Kerberos with Matthew Holt. His desk was coated in stacks of paper, research forms and packing lists, as well as heartfelt messages written on blue post-it notes left on his wall by Adam.  _Adam_ , who, Shiro knew was upset, who knew that he wanted Shiro to stay, that he wanted nothing but the best for Shiro but not if he got hurt at the same time.

Shiro learned to forgive, and as much as he adored Adam, it had gotten difficult to control the mission and their relationship simultaneously. He was sure it was as brittle as thin glass at this point if he didn't do something. 

The day Adam walked out without a word haunted him, and from then on, he'd wanted to do something for him. Anything. That didn't involve something stupid and cliché like a bouquet of flowers or chocolate. Or a teddy bear.

The very thought reminded him of the Garrison Valentines' Day, where Adam ensured to keep his gifts until they were alone. Shiro still had a small bear tucked beneath the sheets for safekeeping. He'd bring that to Kerberos.

Feeling his eyelids droop, Shiro folded his uniform and placed it upon the chair in front of his desk, hanging his blazer over the arm. He didn't have the energy to clean, nor iron, and hoped a simple pat-down would be enough.

He flicked off the lights. He stretched, and no matter how relaxed he tried to make himself, Shiro was still listening to the harsh, stressful thoughts ricocheting around in his head.

When he sat on the bed, finally, there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Shiro lifted his head.

The door opened with a pathetic creak, just a crack, and there stood Adam, his hair tousled with sleep and his glasses perched atop his head, smiling sleepily at Shiro.

"Why're you in here?" Adam whispered.

"This is my room," Shiro smirked, feeling some of the stress lift at the sight of his boyfriend. "I thought you weren't walking to me."

Adam rolled his eyes with a smirk and leaned against the door frame. "You're leaving in a week and you think I won't talk to you? 'Kashi, I thought you knew me."

Shiro chuckled, running his hand through his hair with a tired sigh. At least Adam was still there, offering support, despite his opinion on Shiro's choices.

"But, listen," Adam murmured. "I don't want our last week to be sad... I wanna remember it."

Shiro's heart pounded at the thought. He always knew in the back of his mind that Adam adored him, trusted him. He wondered what he had in mind.

"How do you want to remember it?" Shiro murmured. Adam's smile dropped, and he bit his lip instead. A slight pink dusting reached his cheeks.

"Will you sleep with me?" he whispered. "Nobody has to know, if you're quiet, you can tip-toe over to my dorm... just like how you used to."

"If I'm quiet?" Shiro smirked.

"Takashi..."

The pout upon Adam's face was more than enough persuasion for Shiro to give in, and he grabbed his uniform, following Adam into his dorm. He'd never been so desperate before, and it was starting to concern Shiro; Adam probably only wanted to get close, but the urgency was somewhat unnerving. Once Shiro had made it and closed the door behind him, he sat on the bed next to his boyfriend, and intertwined their fingers.

Adam's dorm was an amalgamation of their favourite items, memories, birthday gifts, and treasured photographs.

They were pinned to the wall, in frames on his desk. It was as if realisation dawned on Shiro and dread hung heavy in his heart. Of course he didn't want to leave Adam alone, but this was a special, important opportunity. He promised to stay in touch. No matter what.

The storm had calmed into a gentle shower, making Shiro feel at ease.

Adam patted his lap, instructing Shiro to lay his head there. His fingers carded through his dark locks and lovingly scratched at the shaved hair, feeling its softness. From down there, Shiro looked up in silence, a relaxed smile stretching his lips, a fond one that matched Adam's.

"I've been meaning to tell you," Adam whispered, cupping Shiro's cheek. "That I'm sorry. For what I said before and anything else that made you rethink your choices—"

"Hey, no," Shiro murmured, kneeling up next to Adam. "You said you didn't want this last week to be sad, don't dwell on apologies and the past, okay?"

Adam swallowed and nodded hesitantly. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah. Okay. Just don't get hurt out there, Captain."

The little chuckle Adam gave afterwards was enough to relax Shiro, and so they both slumped onto the mattress beside each other, with Shiro slinging over a leg and his nose making its way into Adam's neck, nuzzling the warmth there. He felt his pulse race out of Shiro simply being there with him. That made him smile.

"Seems like ages since you've been in here," Adam whispered, stroking Shiro's cheek with the pad of his thumb. He tilted his head to give Shiro's forehead a kiss. "But I like it when you're here."

The sheets were pulled over them, and Shiro still held onto Adam's broad frame, his lips pressing against his jugular. "It's only been a week," Shiro murmured, smiling softly. Adam smirked.

"Still felt like an eternity," he laughed. "Remember when you used to tip-toe in to make out with me and leave before class?"

"We did more than just make out," Shiro smirked, his finger tracing patterns over Adam's bare chest. "Bet you wanted me here to do just that."

"'Kashi..." Adam chuckled quietly.

"You're not denying it."

"No..." Adam huffed. "I don't know... just kind of missed the intimacy."

If Shiro was honest, he did too, and he'd wanted it ever since the school year started back up again. Him and Adam didn't have the chance to see each other half the time due to new cadets, classes, teaching new pilots, and much more. Thus, with a smirk, Shiro knelt up and caught Adam's lips in a kiss.

When his eyes slowly opened to look up at Shiro, it was as if all the stress and anxiousness had dissipated. It was just them, in their room, without any worries about what else was around them.

"Lie down." Adam whispered, thumbing Shiro's bottom lip.

As instructed, Shiro shimmied back against the headboard and let Adam settle between his parted legs, their lips crashing together once more, desperately pulling each other into needy kisses. Shiro's hips were the first to buck, and were returned by a roll of Adam's, before a rhythm was made, and Shiro shuddered against his lips.

He'd wanted this. He'd  _needed_ this. He was going to be without Adam for months, if not years, and if this was the last memory he'd have of him, he wanted to make it last.

A breathy moan escaped Adam's lips. He leaned down and nipped Shiro's jugular, his lips sucking his soft, pale skin into his mouth to form gorgeous hickeys, decorating his neck in shades of red and purple, anything to mark him and claim him as his own. The students adored making fun of Shiro's love-bites, but he treasured each one, always wanting Adam to mark him whenever he could.

"Iverson will kill me," Shiro breathed, smiling up at Adam, feeling the new bruises form. 

"He'll kill both of us," Adam hummed, running his tongue along Shiro's jaw. "You're taking me down with you, Takashi."

The fond smile he received was enough to make Shiro's heart melt, even when Adam's lips trailed lower, brushing over his bare chest and grazing the bumps and ridges of sculpted muscle. His fingers traced the v-line of Shiro's hips, before feeling the soft curls upon his navel. His eyes flitted up, meeting Shiro's lidded ones instantly.

His warm palm settled on top of Shiro's briefs, and gently squeezed his clothed dick. The gasp lured out of him was enough for Adam to rile him up further. Shiro was all his for now, and he needed to take care of him before the galaxy took him.

Adam took a deep breath and shook himself free of those thoughts. Shiro was  _here_. 

"Something bothering you?" Shiro murmured. Adam shook his head.

"No," he smiled, giving Shiro a reassuring kiss. "I'm okay."

His fingers hooked over the waistband of Shiro's briefs and gave a telltale tug, asking for confirmation, and slowly pulled them down at Shiro's nod. They were tossed to the side, and Adam took him in his warm grip, stroking him slowly, waiting for that little moan to fall from Shiro's lips that he knew and loved so much.

Adam adored the sight. He enjoyed taking care of Shiro and admiring his body, something he was somewhat envious of. But making him fall apart was the best bit. Nobody else could see Shiro like this except for him.

The throb against Adam's palm was beginning to make him squirm. Shiro's hips bucked and rolled, trying to gain a little more friction, until Adam finally leaned down and suckled on his pink tip, lapping up the leaking pre. Another moan dropped from Shiro's lips, and Adam grinned, his lips lowering, sucking hard, all to please.

"Nnh,  _sweetheart,"_ Shiro gasped, carding his fingers through Adam's hair, knocking his glasses, making them fall onto the bridge of his nose. This made his view a lot sexier, with Adam's sultry stare peering over his lenses, gazing at Shiro. "You're gonna kill me..."

"Not unless you do first," Adam murmured, lewdly drawing a slick line from the base of Shiro's cock to the tip, laving it over every throbbing vein. "You're gorgeous."

Shiro bit his lip to suppress the moan that brewed in his throat. It escaped as a soft whine, his head falling against the pillow and his fingers curling in the sheets. He was tempted to take Adam on the trip with him just to experience this bliss over and over again.

"Could you get the lube?" Adam whispered, stroking Shiro slowly. "You know where it is."

Shiro found it without fail, pulling open the draw in Adam's nightstand, reaching under the notebooks that hid it, and pulling out the bottle, half-empty. He wouldn't admit how many times he and Adam had ran off to have sessions in an empty classroom or closet.

After applying it to his fingers, Adam slid in his index and middle digits, curling them against Shiro's tight walls. He watched him squirm and shiver at the cold lube, but he adjusted quickly, and began gasping at the gentle intrusion, rocking against Adam's fingers for more. He couldn't ask for anything else. This was the epitome of what he needed.

Soft whimpers fell from Shiro's lips, encouraging Adam to sink his fingers deeper, scissoring him open. His dick began to twitch in interest.

Shiro will be thinking of this, of him, of  _them_ throughout his mission. He'll be thinking about how the rain fell against the window that night, drowning out their worries while pleasure gently rocked through his body, providing him with a sense of love and security.

When Adam knew he was ready, he kicked his briefs to the floor and applied the lube, before sinking inside. The initial clench of Shiro's warm walls made him shiver, and as he gripped his hips to begin a steady pace, he knew Shiro was clenching around him on purpose. He rolled his eyes at him and leaned down, nuzzling his neck.

"Stop clenching," he laughed softly. "Mmnh, Takashi..."

As Shiro relaxed, he wrapped his arms around Adam and pulled him impossibly closer. This was what he wanted, uninterrupted intimacy and a warm hold; Adam's lips against him were the cherry on top and he encouraged all the kisses he received, including the ones against the bruises that he hoped hadn't faded yet.

"Adam," Shiro whispered, gasping as Adam's hips rocked deeper. "C'mere."

Asking for a kiss wasn't hard when it came to being intimate. All Shiro had to do was lock his legs around Adam's waist to tug him closer, and to return every loving kiss given to him until his lips felt bruised. He wanted the feeling imprinted on his lips forever, or at least until the mission was over, just so he could come home and feel Adam against him again.

At this point, Shiro had fallen deep into a calm headspace, letting Adam take care of everything.

He rocked against his perfect rhythm, hips bucking into the hand that stroked him. His head tilted back into the pillow, not only for him to gasp, but to bare it for Adam, welcoming even more warm kisses and teasing little nips of his teeth. He loved the way Adam's moans rumbled in the base of his throat, only to be felt by Shiro's lips when he kissed him.

"I love you, Takashi," Adam whispered against the flushed skin of Shiro's neck, his thrusts turning desperate. Another moan of Shiro's name slipped, causing the other man to smile, completely absorbed in how much they both adored one another. "Your cheeks are so pink."

"Shh," Shiro laughed quietly, gasping against Adam's lips. "I'm— I'm close..."

He would've lasted longer in any other situation, but he hadn't felt affection and adoration this intense for a long time. Every touch sent excited sparks flying in his brain, happy to be with Adam, just for this moment, alone and comfortable. He'd remember all of his stresses afterwards, but not for a few days or so. Not after this special, loving treatment, anyway.

While Adam's hips rolled, Shiro's own stuttered as he came, his body twitching beneath him as he coated his stomach. At the feeling of Adam filling him, he shivered, eyes sliding shut, taking a few deep breaths to appreciate his afterglow, and the presence of his boyfriend.

Adam nestled his nose in the crook of Shiro's neck, taking in his scent.

"I love you too," Shiro breathed, finally answering, and laughing at his delay.

Adam hummed, rolling to the side and pulling the other man on top of him, wanting to cuddle. "Are you staying until morning?"

"Sure am," Shiro yawned, smiling against Adam's shoulder. He listened to the bountiful amount of sweet nothings Adam whispered as he fell asleep, holding him as close as he could, mapping out the contours of his body to remember them before he left.

That was a week away. All that mattered now was whether Iverson was going to discover the hickeys on Shiro's neck or not.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> catch me on tumblr ;; doubtfulbones <33


End file.
